Amnesia
by Lifes-a-beech7878
Summary: Jori One-shot. They were happy until Jade did something stupid making her regret her actions and hope that Tori will take her back. Story better then summary.


**First Victorious story. Starts of sand but it gets better. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only the story line.**

**Reviews welcome, constructive criticism welcome.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Tori jumped as arms circled her waist and hot breath washed over her neck followed by soft lips pressing below her ear, she smiled and leaned into the warm body  
"Good morning babe" whispered into her ear, Tori grinned and turned around  
"Morning" Tori replied before pressing her lips to Jade's.  
"I'm sorry I was overreacting last night and I know you would never cheat on me" Jade told tori sincerely once the kiss ended  
"Accepted" Tori grinned and kissed Jade again.  
"I love you Tori"  
"Love you too Jade"  
"and I love both of you" Jade and Tori turned to see Sinjin looking at them with a grin on his face

"Get lost you creep before my scissors find a home in your eyes" Jade warned as Sinjin ran off squealing  
"Come on lets go to class" Tori pulled Jade by the hand to class.

Lunch came and Jade and Tori were late due to some fun in the janitors closet,  
"Hola chica's" Andre greeted before stuffing his face with food,  
"Eww Andre" Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust making Andre grin and Jade laugh  
"I'll get us some lunch babe" Jade said and kissed Tori on the nose before leaving.  
"So guys what's going on?" Tori asked as she sat down  
"Robbie got caught peeking on the old lady next door this morning" Rex said  
"Rex! I didn't I swear I stood up and looked over and I didn't mean too" Robbie tried to protest getting flushed in the face  
"It's ok Robbie" Tori assured him  
"One time my brother tripped and pulled down this guy's pants, he got a black eye" Cat added in making the table look at her funny  
"Whatty?"  
"Nothing Cat." Tori said as Jade appeared with burritos from Festus' truck  
"Thanks babe" Tori kissed Jade before digging in much to Jades amusement.

The table was silent for a few minutes,  
"What are you guys doing this weekend?" Tori asked  
"Well I have this new pear-pad so I'm going" "NOBODY CARES!" Robbie began before Rex interrupted him  
"Got some Northridge girls wanting some of this fine specimen of Rex" The table all rolled their eyes  
"I'm going to visit my brother at the special place" Cat chimed in  
"Good luck Cat. I got some songs I want to finish. What about you girls? Anything planned?"

Tori blushed and grabbed Jades hand,  
"It's 18months on Saturday since we started dating" Tori gushed and kissed Jades cheek  
"Vega won't tell me what she has planned" Jade pouted  
"Your just nosey, you can be patient." Tori kissed Jade's nose as the bell rang for classes.  
"See you guys later" Tori called as a chorus of byes and cya's followed as she walked away hand in hand with her love.

* * *

Lockers clanging shut echoes around the halls, Tori stood with her locker open just staring at her books waiting for warm arms to wrap around her waist and hot breath to wash over her neck before lips press below her ear whispering "Good morning babe".

She stood there waiting, and waiting. Ignoring the questioning looks from Andre and Robbie, refusing to acknowledge Cat. She just stood there motionless waiting for her love to hold her close and apologise for jumping to conclusions. So Tori waited, the bell rang and Tori's shoulders drooped her entire posture slumped. Jade wasn't coming.

"Come on chica, we have math now" Andre gently nudged Tori out of the way and grabbed her books before shutting her locker and grabbed her hand to pull her to class, the others left for their own classes. Tori didn't resist nor did she say anything, all she could think was that Jade was gone and she wasn't going to come back to her.

Tears pooled in her eyes and made their way down her cheeks leaving tracks for more to follow. Andre looked back and saw her tears, "Come on chica lets go talk hmmm?" he asked, Tori just nodded numbly.

Andre turned a corner and opened the door to the janitor's closet and pulled Tori inside before shutting the door and turning to face her. He opened his arms and she fell into them sobbing and clutching onto his shirt letting all the pain out. He just help her in his arms and whispered to her that it was ok he was there and to let it all out.

Her sobs turned to sniffles,  
"You gonna tell me what happened between you and Jade?" Andre asked, Tori took a deep breath and in a small voice  
"She left me. She didn't tell me why she just looked at me tears running down her face and said I'm leaving, I can't do this anymore and just left me standing there in the middle of the living room that I decorated for us to have a romantic dinner in. I even got rid of my family for the weekend" Tori began to cry again.  
"What am I gonna do Andre, she's never not shown up to get back together" Tori pulled back to look into Andre's eyes "What do I do?"  
"I don't know chica, I don't know" Andre replied as Tori buried her face into his chest again, tears pooled in his eyes at seeing his best friend so broken.  
"Come on let's take you home" he tried to get her to walk but she wouldn't move. He picked her up bridal style and carried her and their bags out to his car to take her home and put her to bed.

* * *

The gang visited Tori every day for a week, all except Jade. All Tori could think was what happened? What did she do wrong? Is Jade okay?  
After 2 weeks Tori decided it was time to get up and live her life, if Jade was not going to come back then forget her and move on.

When Tori entered the school heads turned and whispers erupted amongst the halls as they finally saw Tori after 2 weeks.  
"Hey 'Dre" Tori said with a smile as she walked up and gave him a much needed hug  
"Hey Tor, didn't think you would be here" he said loudly before whispering in her ear "You ok?" Tori pulled back  
"Yeah I'm good" Andre smiled back at her as she hugged Robbie and Cat and began to act like her old self.

During the week she avoided Jade as much as possible and the whispers stopped following her around the school. Tori knew that Jade was probably lonely as she didn't have many friends and so she told Cat and Robbie to go sit with Jade and that it was okay for them to talk to her and hang out just to not talk about it with Tori.

Everything was finally settling down when the new transfer student arrived from Canada Beck Oliver. He and Jade hit it off and after only 4 weeks of being broken up Jade was dating Beck, the last of Tori broke even more as she was still madly in love with Jade.

It went like this for 2 months with the friends splitting up and changing dynamics, Andre and Beck became great friends and Cat and Robbie enjoyed being around him too. Tori didn't want to go out any more than she had to so the gang began to go out with Jade more and more. Tori fell into the darkness and the loneliness that she had created, she wrote a note to Jade about how she still loved her and she will always be waiting for her because she is still so beautiful and all of her world and nothing can compare to the love she possesses for her. She never meant to send it to Jade but she found herself going for a walk in the middle of the night to Jades house and slipping the letter into the mailbox before going to all the places they used to say out late at night and be together.

* * *

It's been 6 months since Jade and Beck started dating and Tori hated it to see them happy all the time. But Tori saw something only she would notice, Jade kept Beck at arm's length, when she smiled or laughed it never reached her eyes.  
"Tor, why don't you write a song? You always feel better after a song" Andre suggested on afternoon while hanging out at Tori's house  
"Yeah, maybe." After a few minutes in silence Tori said  
"I'm going to go to bed Andre, I'm tired." He just nodded sadly and stood up and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead  
"I know you love her but please try to get past it. I want my Tor back" he left before she could respond.

That night Tori sat in bed thoughts of Jade swimming in her head, she picked up a pen and paper and began to write her feelings down until her alarm went off telling her it was time for school.  
At school they were told to come up with a song to perform in the next 2 days, Tori knew what she would do and continued to write her song and perfect it for if she was going to sing this then it needed to be perfect.

It was time to perform their songs and Tori was the 4th person to perform she strode onto the stage with Andre following with a guitar as she sat at the piano and began to play

_"__I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?"

Tears began to fall as she began playing but she kept playing and her voice never cracked. The crowed was silent as they listened to Tori sing out her heart, Jade stood next to Beck looking up at the girl that she loves, the girl she broke with tears rolling down her own cheeks knowing that she made a stupid mistake thinking that Tori would be better without her around and that she would be ok and date Andre. She felt sick when Beck tried to hug her close to him, she pulled away too mesmerised at the girl she loved.

"'Cause I'm not fine at all  
No, I'm really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I'm really not fine at all"

The final notes rang out over the audience, Tori dried her eyes and felt lighter than she had in a long time. She stood and bowed before leaving the stage laughing when Andre came up and whispered in her ear  
"Jade will be kicking her ass for leaving you"

In the week that followed Jade broke up with Beck, she couldn't even remember why she got together with him. She tried to talk to Tori but every time she tried to something got in the way usually it was her fear that she would say the wrong thing. She decided that she should sing her a song so she stated to write.

The next day during lunch everybody turned to look at the roof where Jade stood with a microphone and Andre behind her with a keyboard  
"Hi guys. I know that I am a gank. I can't change that but I hurt someone for no reason except that I thought I was doing the right thing but now I see that it wasn't the case so Tori babe I know I screwed up and I'm sorry.

Andre began to play and Jade swayed in to the music before bringing the microphone to her lips and begun to sing  
_"You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without"_

Tori stood up as Jade sung tears prickled in her eyes as she felt her heart sing and left to run to the roof to get her Jade back. Tori stood behind Jade and Andre and listened to the music and the lyrics before walking up behind Jade and touched her shoulder making Jade turn to face her as she sung the last few lines quietly to Tori tears rolling down both their cheeks

_"I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
Take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you"_

The music stopped and Jade reached out for Tori's face to rest her hand on Tori's cheek wiping away the tears with her thumb.  
"I'm so sorry baby, I never meant to hurt you I love you and I know I don't deserve you but please…" Jade was cut off as Tori pressed her lips to Jade's silencing her.

The school cheered and they pulled back  
"Your such an idiot Jade West but you are my idiot and I love you" Tori whispered smiling at Jade and kissing again both girls knowing that they were meant to be together and nothing not even Jade's stupidity could keep them apart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
Let me know what you thought?  
Songs were:**

**Amnesia - 5 seconds of Summer**

**Don't deserve you - Plumb**


End file.
